Lost Endings
by Jade Storms
Summary: Oneshot. Based off of Season 3 finale, with my own variations. Mac loses Peyton and realizes all that he's lost. Character Deaths. Rating just to be safe. Just something I typed up spur of the moment...


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to CBS or whatever. I just tweak their characters and make up my own storylines._**

The sky was pouring rain.

A loud bolt of thunder allowed a large flash of lightning to temporarily illuminate the night sky. In the distance, one could see the outline of a beautiful city. In another flash of lightning, you could see the smiling face of loved ones lost. The broken man sat on his knees on the hard concrete, body soaked and shaking from sobs. His face was in his hands, mind oblivious to the storm around him. The warm, humid air was filled with a sense of sadness, tradgedy. Some say that it rains when a loved soul leaves it earthly body, some say that a terrible storm envelopes the lover left behind. Both were true for this fallen soul, the soul of none other than Mac Taylor. He was in an unfamiliar face, with nothing left. The evening had gone from perfect, to horrible and seemingly in the blink of an eye.

It had all started so wonderfully. He and Peyton Driscoll had arrived in London, for a vacation, a romantic getaway. The plane ride had been filled with making plans and Peyton's excited chatter of how much he was going to love it. And he had loved it, but only for her face. They had arrived, checking into a beautiful and extravagant hotel. They'd spent the first few days sight-seeing and acting like school-children, taking funny pictures in front of landmarks and having little races. They'd driven into the countryside for a picnic, toured all the beautiful sights and thensome. Tonight was to have been there last night here. They'd celebrated their time together by going to a lovely restaurant, talking and laughing about their adventures. When they'd left.. that was when it had gone downhill. They had come to a road, a park on the other side. Mac had turned to her, grinning and challenging her to a race. She'd accepted, and Mac was the first to take off. He ran fast, halfway reaching the other side, stopping when he heard a car horn and a sickening thud. He'd stopped and slowly turned around, horrified at the sight before him. Peyton lay, crumpled in the road. The driver of the car was out, running to her and yelling his apologies. But in that instant, he knew she was gone and she was never coming back. He was right. She was pronounced dead and he'd fled from the scene, not even knowing where he was going. It was then that he'd dropped to his knees, where he was now, and had started sobbing. He had once again lost a love, a friend. He'd lost Claire, Peyton.. Stella. The thought of Stella only made his condition worsen as he lay in the middle of the street. In his mind's eye, he replayed the past like a movie. Her meeting and dating Frankie, killing him and recently, finding her true love right under her nose. He wished them the best of luck, Stella and Sheldon Hawkes. But it was the reason his heart was breaking now. It had broken when out of nowhere Stella and Sheldon had announced their engagement. Though he'd been with Peyton, he'd always known that he loved Stella and always would but the fact that she was getting married had angered him. He had acted totally fine, happy even, wishing them the best in life. But he'd made sure that he and Peyton had been in London at the time of the wedding, though Peyton had wanted to be there.

He looked up into the sky, letting the rain fall into his face. He closed his eyes, feeling a great rush of wind and released the breath that he felt like he'd been holding for centuries. Life wasn't worth living anymore. Not after losing three loves. What would happen if he fell in love again? Would he lose them too? It was in this moment that Mac Taylor decided to end his life by his own hands, to be free from pain and free from the agonizing unbearable feeling of loss.

London Police found his body floating in a river, a slight smile on his lips.

_**CSI NY**_

The couple stood at the graveside, hand-in-hand, still unable to grasp the news that two of their beloved friends were now dead. Peyton Driscoll had been buried in England, Mac Taylor's body in a graveyard, set in a secluded garden. Stella Hawkes bent down, brushing her fingers across his name. She looked over her shoulder, up at her husband with a small sigh.

"I feel so sorry for them. For Claire, for Peyton.. For Mac. None of them deserved death yet they all.. died." Her words were spoken in a voice that wasn't quite there. A voice that was remembering times not too long ago when these people had been alive, when Mac had been alive. She shook her head, biting her lip as she once again stared down at the grave. She stood a moment later, brushing her knees off and throwing her bouncy curls over her shoulder.

Sheldon Hawkes wrapped an arm around his wife with an equally sad sigh, staring down at his friend's grave as well. "They say the good die young. I guess its true."

Stella suddenly giggled, turning to be embraced by him. "Don't say that. I don't want you kicking the bucket anytime soon." She joined their foreheads, kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiled back, pulling her with them to leave the cemetary.

"Don't worry, I won't.. same goes for you." He was all smiles as they pulled away from each other, once again joining hands and swinging them slightly as they headed for their car. The clouds parted a bit, allowing a ray of sunshine down upon Mac Taylor's grave, a small sign of hope that the man was now resting in peace. Stella looked back, a smile on her face though it was a sad smile as she took her last glimpse at the grave.

_I love you, Mac._

_-Fin-_

**Author's Note: I imagine this story is what a crossover episode with the Twilight Zone would be like. The atmosphere in this story, is.. hard to describe. I imagine it as sort of misty, dreamy.. kind of like the movie Sleepy Hollow, along with the creepy, eccentric music. Its based off of the Season 3 finale, with my own twists, variations. Don't ask where I came up with this, I just opened a new document, began typing and this is the result. I think its a bit different from what I usually write, but its only a oneshot and I love to experiment. Tell me what you thought of this, how you imagined the setting and atmosphere, I'd love to know. No flames please!**

**Jade**


End file.
